Chikyu No Megami
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: What happens when a powerful goddess is kiddnapped along with Yukina? What happens if she has an equally powerful friend? Yusuke just got a new mission and it taking him for a spin. HieixOC, KuramaxOC
1. The Mission

The Mission

In a forest there were two girls trapped in a cage. Both were small for their age and a slightly pale. One had soft blue-green hair tied into a ponytail by some red fabric at the back of her neck, she had kind ruby eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono. She was sitting in the only chair in the cage. Her name is Yukina.

The other girl had waist long curly dark green hair with a white rose on the left side of her head, she also had golden eyes, and she was wearing a knee length v-neck white dress with two gold bands under her cleavage that, also, had long sleeves that billowed out after her elbow. She was also wearing gold Grecian sandals that laced up to her knee. She was sitting on her knees in front of Yukina and clasping Yukina's hands. Her name is Ceres.

Suddenly Ceres spoke, "Don't worry Yukina, someone's coming. We'll be free soon." Yukina nodded and gripped her friend's hand tighter. Ceres smiled and hugged Yukina. "Soon." Yukina whispered into Ceres' shoulder.

-:-

"Get out of bed you're going to be late! Again!" yelled Atsuko Urameshi at her son. Suddenly a crash was heard from the apartment and Yusuke Urameshi came out in his dyed green uniform rubbing his head and saying, "Push off!" Atsuko ran to the door and pushed it open yelling out, "Wait your bag!" She threw the bag and nailed her son in the head with it right as he said, "No thanks." She then said, "I'm calling the school office to check." Yusuke glared at his mother and scoffed, "Tch. Like I'd skip." He started running to school commenting, "It's the perfect plan. Sleep in and get plenty of exercise running." During his run Yusuke noticed a black blur following him, he stopped running ready to confront what ever was tailing him. Only to discover it was Hiei.

Yusuke widened his eyes with realization, and said "Well if it isn't my favorite three eyed demon." Yusuke walked over to him and asked, "What's up Hiei, you're not stalking me again are you?" Hiei held up videotape and Yusuke asked "What's that?" Hiei harshly replied, "From Koenma." Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Koenma? Isn't this Botan's gig?" Yusuke took the tape and Hiei replied, "I don't know I'm following orders." Yusuke scoffed, "You're following Koenma's orders?" Hiei just stared at him and Yusuke asked, "Something wrong Hiei?" Hiei stared for a little while longer then half turned and disappeared in a black blur.

Yusuke then said, "Strange guy." Yusuke heard the school bell ring and cursed loudly then started running to the school. What he didn't know was that Hiei was watching him from on top a telephone pole.

-:-

"Have you sent him?" Kurama asked Koenma. Koenma replied, "Yes, Yusuke should be getting the tape right now so we can only pray things happen as planned." Kurama asked, "Do you think Hiei suspects anything?" Koenma confirmed "Probably. But it's so awful a truth I think maybe you should accompany him to make sure." Kurama then said, "I believe we'll be alright. Hiei may sense something wrong-" Kurama was cut short by Koenma's office doors being slammed open by a girl. She had waist long curly brown hair with green streaks on some parts of the curls, and emerald eyes, she was wearing an ankle long heart-necked emerald green dress that had a thigh high slit up both sides and long light green see through sleeves that billowed out, she was also wearing gold Grecian sandals that laced up to her knee, and she had a gold choker on with a little leaf charm. Her name is Karian.

Karian said overjoyed, "Koenma! We received a message from Cer-" Her voice cut off when she saw that someone was in the room with Koenma. She blushed and stuttered, "U-um, I-I'll come back l-later." That she rushed out of the room while Koenma yelled, "Wait Karian! It could be important!" Koenma sighed and looked at Kurama seeing that the fox demon was staring at the retreating figure of Karian with an amused expression on his face. Koenma coughed and Kurama snapped out of it and continued talking, "As I was saying. Hiei may sense something wrong, but he'll leave Yusuke to fix it." Koenma replied, "Hmm. I hope you're right."

-:-

Kuwabara opened the class room door to hear Yusuke call out to him, "Kuwabara!" The carrot-top made a face that was a cross between scared and disgusted. Yusuke had one hand in his uniform shirt that was halfway unbuttoned showing his white undershirt. Yusuke said, "You've got a nice VCR in your room don't you? Ours' is a piece of junk so let's go to your house." Yusuke pulled out the tape from his uniform, and Kuwabara looked at it closer. Kuwabara asked, "What is it Urameshi? A nudie movie?" Yusuke balanced the tape on his palm and said, "Maybe. It's from Spirit World." Kuwabara backed up and said, "I had a dream you'd bring that up today and the answer is no! You're not risking my life again!" Yusuke raised one eyebrow, "What are you talking about? You're the guy who leaped into that portal last time while I was telling you to go home." Kuwabara knew Yusuke was right but that didn't stop him from saying, "Dress up the facts all you want but I'm not fighting anymore! Period! Yep, I'm gonna be a scientist."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara like he was crazy, until Keiko came up and spoke to him, "Yusuke is it your goal to get a detention everyday of school? You know you can't bring videos here." Yusuke hid the video behind his back and said, "Well at least I'm here right?" Keiko yelled, "Are you trying to hide something from me?" Yusuke replied, "No. Why?" Keiko pointed out, "There's a cassette in your armpit." Yusuke looked unnerved as Keiko gave looked at him with eyes filled with worry. "What Yusuke?" Keiko asked, as he looked up at the ceiling rather than her eyes. Yusuke was having a flashback to what Keiko had said a while ago.

**Flashback**

Keiko and Yusuke were facing each other and Keiko was holding up a finger to Yusuke. "The next time you go off on one of these cases you have to promise to tell me about it. That's all I'm asking for." Keiko said.

**End Flashback**

Yusuke reluctantly said, "Okay, fine. To tell you the truth I got this thing from Spirit World." Yusuke looked at the tape and said, "I haven't seen the video yet, but odds are it's my next big case." Yusuke looked at Keiko again, "So how's that for spilling my guts? Hey what's wrong?" Keiko asked, "What's a Spirit World?" Yusuke had a 'are you kidding me?' look on his face as he asked, "You got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explained everything to you about my job as Spirit Detective." Keiko said, "Right she told me all about your internship with that great detective. Oh, of course! Spirit World must be the name of the agency of the guy you work for!" Yusuke's face had an expression that looked to be saying 'is this girl serious?'

-:-

"Alright Botan what kind of explanation did you give her? She thinks I'm some intern at some screwed up after school program! For juvenile delinquents!" Yusuke yelled at Botan while she gave him her cat face. Botan got in his face yelling, "Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absence without mentioning the supernatural! A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it!" Yusuke puffed out his cheeks saying, "Well you made me sound lame." Kuwabara cut in yelling, "Enough already! Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing! You're gonna annoy my sister!" Yusuke looked annoyed while staring at Kuwabara, and Botan blew raspberries at Yusuke's side. When Yusuke looked over at her, Botan looked away. Kuwabara cut in again, "Besides, Botan is right. Keiko's not supposed to know so the truth will only get her in trouble. Maybe you should care more about her safety than some stupid cover story." Yusuke sarcastically replied, "I just love being tag-teamed." Botan then said gladly, "Oh thank you Kuwabara! You're very wise." Kuwabara tried to act cool, "What can I say Botan, you and I seem to be a perfect match in everyway." Botan laughed nervously. Kuwabara pointed out again, "Now one more thing before I press play Urameshi! Whatever kind of mission it is I'm not getting involved!" Yusuke sighed exasperated, "Okay! Okay! Just start the tape!" Kuwabara pressed play and the tape began.

Suddenly there was a picture of Koenma holding a torch on a couple of stairs with big orange block letters behind him saying Koenma. Then there was a picture of the word Koenma with an ogre in the E growling. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked had an 'are you kidding me' look and Botan's eye was twitching. Kuwabara commented, "They go all out huh?" Yusuke replied, "Either he's full of himself, or really bored."

Suddenly on the video a light shown down on a chair and a voice started saying, "Welcome, how do you like my video?" The chair turned to reveal Koenma. Then Koenma said, "The great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, has yet another important case for you." Kuwabara pointed at the screen and turned to Yusuke, "This is seriously the guy you get your jobs from Urameshi? This little bitty toddler." Yusuke replied, "I said the same thing when I met him, and Botan hit me in the head." Botan pointed out, "Perhaps that's why Koenma's doing the video this time. He can't bear these first reactions." Kuwabara laughed nervously while his eye twitched.

Koenma started speaking again, "This mission will be another doozey, hopefully you will survive. By the way, don't worry about people entering the room. This video is specially imprinted so it will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened Spirit waves" Shizuru had come in with some food and was now silently watching the video in the back of the room. Now your mission is a search and rescue except without the search. Watch my magic snap." Koenma snapped his figures and the video showed a forest and mountains covered in fog. Yusuke commented, "C'mon that's just a cheap camera trick!" Botan started nervously laughing and Kuwabara said, "This looks hard Urameshi." Yusuke yelled at him, "Shut up!"

The video started spanning across the area while Koenma said, "Spirit World intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold around 200 miles from your city. Without being a hydronated cell you will have to take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity, normally I don't mind that but the humans have made ties with some very nasty demons." Suddenly the video showed a headshot of a girl with curly dark green hair and a white rose on the left side of her head, she also had soft golden eyes, and a small smile on her face. Koenma started speaking again, "This is Ceres. She is also a Spirit Detective. We had her captured so we could find out where the captive was being held, unfortunately, she can't get out. So you will rescue her along with the captive."

The screen changed and showed a book with a picture of a woman in the snow. Koenma started talking again, "The captive's name is Yukina. She's an ice apparition. Very rare." Koenma's face appeared on the screen, "Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce." Koenma held up a pearl and continued, "Which is why the criminals have captured her." The screen once again showed the forest. Koenma continued speaking, "They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace."

The screen showed a window of a mansion, the window had a criss-cross pattern of bars with a couple of seals on the window. There was also a shadow of a girl sitting in a chair there. Koenma continued, "And by force, I mean torture." Botan commented, "That's horrible." Koenma started talking again, "You see there is only one way to make the jewels. Her tears." The screen showed A girl crying and her tear becoming a gem while Koenma was talking. Botan recognized it, "Yes, the hiruseki stone. In the black market those stones sell easily for thousands."

The screen showed a helicopter landing and Koenma started talking again, "Here is the human behind the operation. His name in Gonzu Tarukane." The video showed a bald man with a bump on his head, flabby cheeks and a moustache, he was also wearing a purple business suit. Koenma continued, "A jeweler and a thug. He's made something of a name and a fortune for himself from the black market by selling rare jewels."

Kuwabara voiced out, "He's too ugly to be a human." Yusuke pointed out, "He's too ugly to be anything." Koenma spoke, "Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina and Ceres. Memorize their faces." The screen showed the sealed window with a girl sitting there, upon further inspection the girl became Yukina. There was another girl there too. She was kneeling to the left of Yukina, she had her head resting on the backs of her hands which were on Yukina's lap, and Yukina was petting the girl's head and running her fingers in the girls long green curls. Upon closer inspection, this became Ceres.

Koenma once again spoke, "This mission goes far beyond jewelry thieves. It is imperative that you bring them back quickly." Kuwabara started blushing at the sight of Yukina's face, while Botan said, "Oh, I feel awful for her. We have to leave today." Kuwabara stood up while Yusuke asked, "What's his deal?" Kuwabara's shoulders started shaking and Yusuke started laughing nervously while saying, "You look miserable." Kuwabara slowly said, "I think I'm in love." Yusuke asked, "What?" Kuwabara yelled, "Well c'mon Urameshi! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!" Yusuke pointed out, "I thought you weren't coming?" Kuwabara got in his face and yelled, "Shut up, don't try and dress up the facts again! I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone! She's suffering!" Yusuke asked, "Her? There are two of them, who do you mean?" Kuwabara yelled, "Yukina, of course!" Just then Kuwabara realized his sister was in the room and asked "Shizuru?" Botan and Yusuke turned around to see the brunette in the doorway. Botan asked, "How long have you been here?"

Shizuru replied, "Calm down princess. I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you'd like some kiddy snacks or something." Yusuke said, "We're just watching fuzz." Botan backed him up, "Fuzz, yes, fuzz. We find it relaxing." Shizuru said, "Oh then I must have imagined the little boy with the pacifier giving you orders." Yusuke laughed nervously and said, "Kids today with your wild imaginations." Botan cut in, "Give up Yusuke, spirit awareness must run in Kuwabara's family." Kuwabara started yelling, "Okay Shizuru, you win! Now can we have some money for the bus? Like maybe a million or so? That's enough right." Shizuru leaned against the doorway, "Kiddo for a million bucks you can take a bus to Hawaii. Here's fifty." She tossed Kuwabara her wallet and her grinned, then yelled while running out the house, "Yeah! Okay, I'll see you guys in a couple days!" Botan pointed out, "You think he knows the way to the mountain?" Yusuke replied, "Doubt it." Shizuru turned her head and looked at them, and said, "That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks, it'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Lets' watch that video again." Botan and Yusuke had a priceless face on when Shizuru said that.

-:-

A helicopter landed near a mansion in a thick forest. And a man stepped out while a butler bowed to him saying, "Welcome back your excellency." The man that came from the helicopter was revealed to be Tarukane. Tarukane asked, "What's wrong she cry?" The butler confessed, "No. I confess we've been having trouble with that sir. She seems to have stripped herself of all emotion, and if we get near her, the other girl attacks us." Tarukane scoffed, "You broads are all alike, ask them nicely and they stiff it up like a dead bug. That's why I brought in some experts."

A large man stepped out of the helicopter with a smaller man on his shoulder. Tarukane talked again, "These germs are called the Toguro brothers, leaders of the apparition game. The butler asked, "The leaders of the apparition game, sir? Are they not the one's who capture and sell demons?" The butler bowed and Tarukane laughed, "Yeah, turns out they do business in all varieties of areas, including some demon torture." The tall man spoke, "Let us handle it from here. We will make her cry.

-:-

Up in the tower of the mansion sat two girls, Ceres and Yukina. Yukina sitting in the chair and Ceres sitting on her knees next to Yukina, both looking at birds resting in their hands. A bird was on Yukina's shoulder and another was on Ceres' head, along with one on each of Yukina's hands and a one on Ceres' right hand. Yukina started talking, "Oh sweet bird, if we had wings like you do I promise you we wouldn't be staying here. Oh, don't you see?" Yukina lifted her right hand to the sealed window and the bird on that hand flew to Yukina's left. Yukina touched the seal and her hand was shocked a little, she pulled her hand away and covered the burns she received with her left hand. Ceres moved her head onto Yukina's lap and the bird resting on her head moved to Ceres' knees.

Yukina continued, "There are many better places birds, far away from us." The door to the room opened and some one walked up the cage where the two girls were. The birds on Ceres flew away as she got up and stood protectively in front of Yukina. Yukina held up her hands and ordered to the birds, "Go free." The birds flew out of the room.

Yukina started freezing the room, making everything have icicles. Ceres hugged Yukina and whispered, "They're on their way. Soon we can leave this prison." Tarukane and the Toguro brothers neared the cage while Tarukane explained the freezing temperature, "Everytime we come to visit she freezes the room. Frigid little whore huh? There she is the girl in the chair, a real knockout huh? The other one is too, just she isn't as valuable. When it comes to feelings her heart's been frozen shut. Well open the door boys."

Yukina created a barrier around herself and Ceres, while Ceres rose and glared at the Toguro brothers and stood protectively in front of Yukina. Tarukane started speaking, "Well, well you decided to warm up to your Uncle Tarukane yet?" Ceres spoke in a murderous tone, "Leave us alone or you will not live to see tomorrow." Just as she said that an earthquake happened shaking the mansion fiercely, the strange thing was it was only the mansion that shook. Toguro stepped forward into Yukina's barrier that started shocking him.

Ceres glared at him and he flicked both Yukina and Ceres, but they didn't even so much as flinch. Though Yukina got a bleeding cut on her cheek and Ceres a cut on her arm. The two just stared straight ahead. Tarukane started talking, "Don't bother, we've already tried filling those girls up with every kind of pain imaginable. No matter what they just stare at the wall." Yukina's cut healed and so Ceres' but just then two birds returned. Yukina stood up alarmed and Ceres turned her head to look at the birds. Yukina screamed at the birds, "Stay away!" While Ceres yelled, "Don't come to us!"

The birds still flew towards them ignoring Yukina yelling, "It isn't safe!" The youngest Toguro smirked and said, "Brother." The eldest replied, "Of course." The eldest Toguro extended his fingers and wrapped them around the two birds, enjoying hearing Ceres and Yukina gasp. Yukina turned to face the Toguro Brothers and started yelling, "Please don't hurt them!" The youngest brother backhanded Yukina across the face. Ceres rushed to Yukina's side and helped her get up. The youngest Toguro spoke, "These innocent little birds keep you two company and give you two a small reason to hope don't they? Well too bad you're feelings have betrayed them." The eldest reeled the birds into the cage wrapped around them completely. Yukina begged, "Please spare them!" Ceres pleaded, "Please they never did anything wrong!" Yukina yelled, "Please!" The eldest started crushing them and Yukina and Ceres gasped hearing the birds' bones crack leaving a feather to slip through the eldest's fingers. Yukina and Ceres started crying and yelling, "No!" Yukina's tears turned to hiruseki stones, while Ceres' tears turned into diamonds the two grabbed onto each other shaking slightly.

Yukina gave in, "I'll do anything you want, I don't care!" Ceres nodded signaling she agreed too. Tarukane looked shell shocked. "Oh you've done quite enough ladies." Tarukane said while picking up the gems they shed. "For now anyways. You two are going to make me a fortune, you know that?" He added. Tarukane said to the Toguro brothers, "How creatures like them can have feelings is beyond me. To think they made all that fuss about some stinkin' birds." Then Tarukane yelled at Yukina and Ceres, "Now get off the floor and clean your faces, I like my people to look happy when I'm having a good day." He turned and headed out while yelling, "Call the market boys!" Toguro left too after saying, "You can make this easier on yourselves. Give up hope and start practicing how to cry."

As soon as everyone left the room Yukina asked, "Ceres? Are sure they will come?" Ceres smiled and nodded, "Yes. And they will win."

-:-

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were dropped off at a bus stop which showed a perfect view of the area. Yusuke commented, "Wow! Now this is a big waste of space." Botan replied, "You know Yusuke, some people like the wilderness." Yusuke then said, "Yeah old hermits and people that don't know how to talk to girls." Kuwabara started walking ahead of them and Yusuke asked him, "Hey! Where you going?" Kuwabara didn't respond so Yusuke and Botan shared a look.

Without them noticing the statue by the bus stop opened it's eyes and stared at them with glowing red eyes.

-:-

Tarukane was staring at the gems Yukina and Ceres made, delighted. Tarukane started talking, "You brothers came with a big price tag on but you sure get the job done. I'm gonna make a killing." Tarukane looked over his shoulder and continued, "What's the word? Are the Market boys ready to buy yet?" The butler came and whispered in Tarukane's ear, "Problem sir. We've spotted intruders."

Tarkane reasoned, "All the way here in the mountains? Huh, they're no doubt some gold diggers trying to cash in on my scheme. Kill them." Just then the younger Toguro interrupted, "Tarukane. Grant a favor? Allow our demons to deal with these intruders." The elder Toguro laughed at this.


	2. The Secret Is Out

Welcome to chapter 2 of Chikyu No Megami! I wanted to say thank you to AmoreVampiresv-v for adding my story to their favorites list. Please review, and continue to read Chikyu No Megami!

* * *

The Secret Is Out

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking through the forest when Yusuke interrupted, "This place smells like a*s." The three walked up a small ledge as Yusuke commented, "You know there's no way we're gonna find this house by nightfall." Kuwabara spoke up, "The forest looked a lot smaller in the map." Botan called back to them "Come on boys the other trail goes all the way to the top! I think it's our best bet!" Yusuke voiced his opinion "We still have to walk?"

Kuwabara raced ahead yelling, "Let's go Urameshi! Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming!" While Kuwabara acted like a lovesick puppy Yusuke said to Botan, "I guess he's done being in love with you Botan." Botan simply nodded. Kuwabara started yelling from the bottom of the little hill they stood on, "What are you waiting for? We got girls to rescue!" Yusuke and Botan sweat-dropped at this. Botan asked "Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Yusuke replied, "Well I'd hate to ruin his fun."

**Flashback**

In the video Koenma was having a close up while saying, "In closing I must say this case is quite delicate, you see this ice apparition is not just some John Doe. Yukina is Hiei's sister. I would tell you about Ceres too, but she will want to tell you herself."

**End Flashback**

**-:-**

Somewhere out there Hiei was running none-stop in a forest while thinking, 'Yukina I'm coming.'

-:-

While Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwbara were walling Kuwabara suddenly stopped. Yusuke asked, "What's wrong Kuwabara?" Kuwabara responded, "I'm sensing something really bad." Botan checked her spirit compass only to find it moving in all directions. She pointed this out, "The compass is going crazy." Yusuke replied, "Yeah, well I think I see him." Botan turned her head to see what Yusuke was looking at while he said, "Hey how's it going neighbor?"

A man walked out and said, "You're on private property boys and girls. You had better leave." Kuwabara responded, "We can't leave we just got here." Yusuke backed Kuwabara up "Yeah, we're lost and the birds ate our bread crumbs." Botan acted real cute, "Pretty please let us stay at your master's house?" The man just said, "I'm afraid I can not do that." Kuwabara continued, "Come on we know he's got plenty of room." Yusuke interrupted, "That's right, those crime lords always have really swank houses." The man lowered his head making the light reflect off of his glasses as he questioned, "Crime lord? You seem to know a lot for being lost."

The three looked shocked as they realized their mistake. The man said "You had your chance." Suddenly the man transformed into a tree-man-demon-thing and continued, "I'll have to make you leave myself, but I'm afraid I'm very clumsy."

The demon's stomach opened to reveal a mouth with razor sharp teeth. The continued, "Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. That could be why they made me the security guard." Kuwabara screamed out, "You're a demon hired by Tarukane right?" The demon replied, "That's very perceptive of you, and I have orders to kill anyone who comes after Yukina and Ceres."

Yusuke shot back, "Well Yukina's a demon and Ceres might be one as well, right? So doesn't that make you cousins or something?" Kuwabara backed him up, "Your own kind is being tortured so that no good human you work for can make money! Doesn't that tick you off?"

The demon replied, "Not at all." Kuwbara looked shocked, "What?" The demon answered, "It is said there are humans who will sell their souls to the devil for power right? Demons can do it too." Yusuke glared at the demon. The demon continued, "Don't try acting holy, there isn't one among you who's loyalty can't be bought."

Yusuke protested while his right hand glowed a blue color, "Oh please. You creeps will say anything to make yourself feel better." Kuwabara's right hand glowed an orange color as he voiced his opinion, "You're just trash."

The demon's eyes got wide as he questioned, "What did you say?" Kuwabara continued, "Heh, can't you hear right?" Yusuke provoked the demon further, "He must have gotten carried away and sold his ears off too." The demon jumped in the air while saying, "You will regret this!" The demons tentacles moved towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked. Kuwabara asked, "You ready?" While Yusuke replied, "Sure." Kuwabara's left hand grabbed his right one as an orange sword formed itself while he yelled, "Spirit Sword!"

The demon's tentacles flew towards them but were stopped because Kuwabara had cut them off with his Spirit Sword. Then Yusuke pointed his hand in the shape of a gun at the demon's torso and yelled, "Spirit Gun!" A blue burst of energy and power shot out and incinerated the demon.

Yusuke voiced smug, "And here I was thinking they'd make it easy for us Kuwabara." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to the side as Kuwabara replied, "Yeah."

-:-

Yusuke pointed out, "Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain, huh? I guess they don't encourage much camping around here." Botan looked at her spirit compass, "Yes, the stronghold id very well hidden. But we should be able to find in eventually by following Yukina's and Ceres' energy."

Kuwabara's next statement proved that he was dropped on his head as a baby, "Why you still using that compass? Just follow my way, the red pinky string." Yusuke and Botan looked at Kuwabara like he was dumb. Botan questioned, "The what?" Kuwabara explained, "The moment I saw Yukina my love stretched out and tied us together."

Kuwabara apparently saw a red string wrapped around his pinky leading him to Yukina, while Yusuke and Botan had no clue what he was talking about. Kuwabara continued, "Let's follow the thread of destiny to my love!" With that Kuwabara ran away from the dumbfounded Yusuke and Botan.

-:-

The younger Toguro muttered, "This is unexpected." Tarukane looked up from his drink asking, "Huh? Speak up boy." The Younger Toguro answered, "Hiru, who I sent to deal with the trespassers, is dead." Tarukane yelled out in surprise while slamming his glass against the table, "Hey! What kind of people are you sending out there? Bums on the street?"

The Younger Toguro answered, "I assure you my men are well picked. Whoever's defeated Hiru must have unusual powers." Tarukane shot back, "Well unusual powers is what I'm paying you for! Don't expect me to hand out the cash if you can't handle the job!" The Younder Toguro responed, "You needn't worry."

Tarukane got up from his seat, "Yeah, yeah you said that! But I'm not the kind of guy that gets satisfied on cheap talk!" The Toguro Brothers turned to face Tarukane for the first time throughout the talk. The Younger Toguro asked, "Oh? And what do you suggest?" Tarukane answered, "Come with me, you can prove your stuff."

As Tarukane walked out he whispered to the butler, "Triple our security outside." The butler bowed.


	3. Proving Your Worth

Reiko: Welcom to the third chapter of Chikyu No Megami! Thank you to icysu22 for reviewing, LBJ922 for adding me to their favorite authors list and KuramaEnzanBlues for subscribing!

Proserpine: Wow someone actually liked your story.

Reiko: What are you doing here? You don't show up 'till after Ceres and Yukina are saved.

Proserpine: Hn. I got bored. But seriously, your story sucks.

Reiko: WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Ceres: Please don't yell at her.

Reiko: Your just saying that because she's your- *mouth is covered by Karian*

Karian: Now, now. That's a secret.

Reiko: Oh, right. Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

Koenma, Karian and Ogre (Reiko: It's that ogre that's Koenma's assistant. Apparently, he's named Ogre.) were watching Tarukane's mansion on Koenma's TV-eye-thing. Koenma said, "The Toguro Brothers? This is gunna be messy." Ogre turned to look at Koenma, "Oh yeah, I think I've heard of them. Aren't they on the most wanted list?"

Koenma sighed, "This figures. I thought watching Hiei was bad enough, but now I can't even find him. And now the Toguro Brothers have shown up too." Koenma threw a little temper tantrum while Karian sweat-dropped, "Koenma."

-:-

The younger Toguro said, "Well, Tarukane. It appears your taste is unique." Around them were crates filled with monsters. Tarukane laughed, "Discovering new demons has been my pride and pleasure. Gives me plenty of new things to spend my money on." They walked to a cage and Tarukane exclaimed, "Lights up!"

A beast was shown. Tarukane explained, "This beauty's name is Helen. Believe it or not, she's a human creation. Black market genetic engineering. Now we tried to make her into a wepon, but we could never control the girl. Got her at a pretty good deal."

Tarkane looked at the Younger Toguro, "I want you to kill her, bare-handed." The Toguro explained, "I don't wan to kill it." Then the Younger Toguro walked inside the cage. The Younger Toguro continued, "Of course with my job I do many things I do not want to do." Within minutes Helen was dead and Tarukane was laughing.

-:-

Yukina was sitting in the tower while Ceres was looking out the window. Some birds flew in. Yukina spoke, "Please go. You're only going to kill you." A bird flew and rested on Yukina's shoulder. Yukina started yelling, "Please go away! Go away!"

Ceres laid a hand on Yukina's shoulder and shook her head, "They don't want to go. They want to comfort us. But we don't want you to get hurt." She said the last sentence to the birds. They seemed to nod and flew off. Yukina clutched her hand, "You can't come near me. No one can come near me anymore."

Ceres hugged Yukina saying, "Don't say that! Nothing is your fault! Please don't do that to yourself."

-:-

Kuwabara yelled, "YUKINA!" Kuwabara ran off while Botan yelled pointing the opposite way, "Kuwabara, it's this way!" Kuwabara explained, "Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling. Let's go around." Botan said, "My compass says follow the path. We don't have time for detours."

Botan triggered a trap and was sent flying up in the air only to end up upside down in a spider's web. Yusuke yelled, "Botan!" Botan said, "Whoopsie. A little help!" Botan screamed when she saw the huge spider demon. The demon said, "What a nice catch."

Yusuke said, "Ooh, it's a spider this time. Hey let her go!" The demon answered, "Now why would I let her go when I'm planning to drink her blood? If you want to save her you have to come up and fight me." Kuwabara swung his sword saying, "Sorry to mess up your little plan but nobodies getting in the way of Yukina and me." Yusuke added, "And Ceres."

Kuwabara cut Botan out of the spider's web and Yusuke caught her bridal style. The spider demon flew at them and Yusuke punched right threw his stomach. Botan commented, "Nice hook!" Yusuke replied, "Thanks. Now if this detective thing doesn't work, maybe I can try exterminating."

-:-

Koenma laughed smugly at what just happened with the spider demon. Karian said, "Koenma, please don't tell me you put that demon there." Ogre backed Koenma up, "He wouldn't do that, would he?" They looked accusingly at Koenma as he yelled, "I didn't!"

The door opened revealing Kurama. Kurama asked, "How's it going?" Koenma answered, "It's going. You have any luck in locating Hiei yet?" Kurama replied, "No. I'm afraid he never came back."

Koenma said, "Well it was just a matter of time until he found out about the mission, I guess." Ogre asked, "Do you mind if I ask a question about that, sir? Well why does Hiei's sister being kidnapped have to be kept a secret from him? I mean, doesn't he deserve to know?"

Koenma yelled, "Moron! Once Hiei knows he'll barge into the compound slashing his sword at everyone in sight. He'll no doubt feel the need to execute everyone including the servents and the family dog. It's a serious crime for demons to take human life no matter what the circumstances. "

Karian sighed, "Give him some credit, he has more decency than that. He won't cut anyone down if Yukina doesn't let him. Ceres on the other hand might kill anything in sight. She isn't a demon, she's above your rules. She can get away with it."

Kurama interrupted, "I agree with Karian. It's best not to worry, even if Hiei is heading towards the compound, I'm confident he'll work with Yusuke." Koenma stared at Kurama, "I'm surprised your so calm, Kurama. Since if Hiei does harm, you'll be punished with him."

Kurama started nervously laughing and Karian patted his back saying, "Poor guy, getting blamed for everything." Koenma hopped off his chair, "Well you better go tuck me in. Record the rest on tape." Ogre replied, "Yes sir."

They all started walking out the door.

-:-

Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were sitting around a campfire when Hiei suddenly appeared, undetected, on a high tree branch watching them.

**Flashback**

Hiei was laying strapped to a table, with a demon standing above him. The demon asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? The fusion between you and the Jagan eye will be much more painful than you imagine. I have to lock you down to keep you from ripping out your own eyes. I have earplugs for myself."

Hiei scoffed, "Hn. I won't say a word. Just do it." The demon replied, "Everyone screams, the only question is what will you say." The machine moved towards Hiei and a picture of a Yukina as a child playing with birds flashed through his head.

**End Flashback**

Hiei awoke yelling, "Yukina!" He tried to gather his breath while looking around realizing, he was in the forest. Down below Botan asked, "Did you hear something?" Yusuke blew it off while yelling at Kuwabara to get up. Kuwabara looked at where Hiei was and Hiei disappeared in a black blur.


	4. Betting Pool

Reiko: I'm sorry for the new chapter being really late! I have a cold. That's also the reason it's so short. The next one'll be really long!

Ceres: Please continue to support her.

Reiko: TT^TT You're so nice!

Hiei: Why the hell is it taking so long to rescue Yukina?

Reiko: In the anime it takes 4 episodes. Anyway I'd like to say thank you to icysu22 for reviewing, LadyAmazon for subscribing, and Springflowerangel for adding it to their favorite's list! Now on to the disclaimer!

Karian: Reiko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns Ceres and I.

* * *

The butler said, "All of the members of the Black Black Club have been notified of the meeting, sir." The screens Tarukane were sitting in front of lit up and showed five men. Tarukane said, "How you doin' boys? Must admit I am surprised to see all five of you on such short notice."

One the men said, "I would be here even on my deathbed." Another man laughed at this saying, "Well said. This our only means of entertainment." The third man agreed, "Yeah. The world's going too clean to have fun anymore."

Tarkane spoke up, "Well fun, gentlemen, is exactly why I called you today. Let me cut to the bone here. As we speak intruders are heading towards my house." A giant screen next to Tarkane glowed showing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

Tarukane continued, "So let's start a betting pool on if they make it. Or if my security beats them." The first man spoke, "Well that would hardly be a challenging proposition, Tarukane. We have no reason to believe that these intruders could survive your demon."

Tarukane waved it off, "Wait let me give out more information before you decide. Hit it." The butler bowed and pointed towards the screen, "The situation is quite simple sirs. There are three intruders." The screen showed a map of the estate with red dots scattered around the building.

The butler continued, "They are walking through the fortress toward our stronghold. Tweleve from the apparition game are moving to stop." The first man said, "Come now. They're children. I don't know why you're so anxious to give away money, Tarukane. Offering a gambling pool when the odds are so ridiculously stacked. Have you gone mad?"

Tarukane answered, "Let's get on with the bidding. You've got two choices. Pick either the demons or the intruders to win! My butler will show you the stakes." The butler peeled a large piece of cloth over a large amount of money.

The butler explained, "In the event of a win Mister Tarukane will pay double what you bid." The men bid 2 mil. or over on the demons while Tarukane thought back to earlier.

**Flashback**

The younger Toguro was saying, "News has been circulating recently, about two human boys with extraordinary spirit energy. It is said that they have defeated the Four Saint Beasts as well as the human hunter Rando. Extremely powerful demons. There is a very good chance those intruders are these boys. And if they are the first group in my apparition game will suffer most unpleasantly."

**End Flashback**

Tarukane pointed out, "You're the only one who wasn't bet, Sakyo. Tell me, you're not getting cold feet." Sakyo smoked and replied, "I will wager 5 billion on the intruder's victory." Tarkane looked shocked while the other men told Sakyo that it was absurd.


	5. A Little Bit Closer To the End

Reiko: Hi people! My computer keeps on getting viruses. I don't know who reviewed, subscribed, or added me to their favorite's list, so I'm going to say something for everyone reading this. **THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! **I know I don't update a lot, but thanks for not yelling at me! TT-TT

Ceres: There, there Reiko. You're doing the best you can.

Proserpine: You could update more though.

Reiko: I hate you.

Proserpine: Glad to know.

Reiko: Why you little-!

Hiei: Woman...you're arguing with a child.

Reiko: Damn. Kurama, Karian. Can you do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Reiko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Karian: She only owns Ceres and I.

Kurama and Karian: If she did own Yu Yu Hakusho, Reiko would be in it, dating Jin, and icysu22 would have a character that dates Kurama.

Reiko: Amen to that! Now guys!

Everyone: HAPPY EASTER!

* * *

Sakyo explained, "In normal circumstances, no. But I have a certain little hunch. I've heard a rumor about two boys who have been hunting down demons, and I believe it's a risk worth taking."

Tarukane laughed, "Sakyo, boy, you've always been a big gambler, haven't you?" Inside Tarukane thought 'Sweet mother! Where did he get that kind of information? I'll just have to hustle him better in the next round.'

The younger Toguro looked to the side. Tarukane asked, "Huh? What's the matter?" The younger Toguro replied, "Very strange. Six of my fighters' spirit energies disappeared all at once." Tarkane yelled, "What?"

The younger Toguro commented, "They're even more impressive than I thought." Tarukane looked at the screen with a dumb look on his face.

-:-

Kuwabara slashed four demons with his sword while saying, "Piece of cake." Yusuke asked, "Why are they even bothering with all these wimps?" Botan answered, "They're desperate. We're really close to Yukina and Ceres."

Kuwabara replied, "Yeah." Kuwabara chose this time to put on a head band with the words 'Fighting Headband of Love' on it. Botan and Yusuke jumped while Botan asked, "What in the world are you tying to your head?"

Kuwabara exclaimed, "The great Fighting Headband of Love." Yusuke replied, "Right." All of a sudden more demons ran towards them. Kuwabara continued, "And all those guys there hate love. They want to try and keep me from my Yukina!"

Yusuke yelled, "For the last time there are two girls!" Kuwabara ignored him and summoned his spirit sword, then began to kill demons while screaming, "Step aside evil doers!" Yusuke ran in using his spirit energy in his punches yelling, "You're not gonna be the only hero!"

Suddenly one demon made himself larger, while Yusuke continued to punch him. Once the demon was down Yusuke commented, "Givin' me a bigger target. Well, thanks."

-:-

Tarukane watched as his demons were taken out easily. Sakyo broke the silence by saying, "Two times five billion is ten billion, right?" Tarukane growled.

-:-

Kuwabara spoke, "There's the stronghold." Botan noted, "It's the same as the video. Yukina and Ceres must be in that tower." Kuwabara said, "Hold on my darling, your brave man is coming." Kuwabara started to walk ahead of them while Yusuke called after him, "For the love of god, there are two girls!"

As Yusuke started to walk away Botan put a hand on his shoulder. Botan said, "Take care of him. My compass is getting interference from three very strong demons. Don't let him rush in blindly." Yusuke turned to stare at her while Botan summoned her oar and started to fly off. Botan explained, "I'll go airborne and try to sneak a peek. Don't worry about me!"

Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara and asked, "Whada ya think? Botan says it's gonna be three nasty demons against little old us." Kuwabara replied, "It sounds good to me. This missions felt different since the very start. It's like I've become invincible." Yusuke replied, "Well let's go."

-:-

One man stated, "Fastest money I ever lost." Another replied, "Very impressive. Obviously the members of the apparition game are not as frightening as I've been told." Tarukane laughed, "Don't dump your stocks just yet old boy. The next group of demons are on a whole different level."

The younger Toguro snapped and three demons appeared.


	6. Why is it Taking So Long!

Reiko: Sorry about this being so late, my parents just got divorced and I'm moving to an apartment.

Ceres: But she's going to write more considering it's summer.

Reiko: And here to do the disclaimer is...BOTAN!

Botan: Reiko-chan only owns Ceres and Karian!

Reiko: Thnaks Botan! No all at once!

All the girls: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The younger Toguro explained, "They call themselves the Triad." The first demon, that resembled a young woman spoke, "Demon One, Miyuki." The second, who resembled a ninja, said, "Demon Two, Imaki." The last one, who looked like a giant, said, "Demon Three, Gokumonki."

One man on the screen asked, "The Triad? Word is that they're the toughest demons in the whole apparition gang!" Another said, "You must be forking over a lot of money for those kind of things." Sakyo interrupted, "They'll be in a real bind if those hiruseki stones don't come through."

Tarukane growled and stood up, "Let's move on! Your second bet! The intruders or the demon Triad?" Everyone bet from 3 hundred million to 5 hundred million on the Triad, but Sakyo who bet 20 billion on the intruders.

Tarukane gasped, while everyone was shocked and criticized Sakyo. Miyuki spoke, "Obviously that man is not thinking with his brain." Tarukane growled, "No one's asking for your opinion, broad! Just go do your stuff!" Miyuki assured him, "We'll take care of them." Suddenly the three disappeared.

-:-

Botan was flying above the estate. "What a waste of a gorgeous home." Botan checked her compass before screaming and nearly falling off her oar. Large explosions were set off around the estate causing people to run away and become confused.

-:-

The Black Book Club were curious about the explosions too, and Tarukane was quick to answer them. "Don't be alarmed, boys. Those poor intruders must have met up with my landmines."

-:-

Botan flew around yelling, "Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan flew towards the fire that was taking place around the mansion. "Oh please." Botan screamed as fire reached her. Suddenly two figures could be seen walking threw the fire.

Yusuke and Kuabara walked out of the fire surrounded by a crackling ball of energy. Botan noticed them and yelled, "Bingo!" Yusuke smiled at her and held up a thumbs-up.

-:-

Sakyo chuckled. Tarukane, one the other hand, freaked out, "Who are these people?"

-:-

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked away from the fire while Botan flew down to them. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and nodded. Two more explosions set off around them.

-:-

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan walked into the mansion. The three looked around the empty hallway and were surprised by the sudden appearance of Miyuki. Miyuki struck classic girl pose, leg bent and her hand on her hip. Miyuki spoke, "Hello, dear intruders. My name is Miyuki. How'd you like a fight?"

Miyuki looked at them, "Which one of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fight first?" Kuwabara yelled, "You're a girl! We can't fight girls, it's against my code! C'mon Urameshi let's just walk past her."

-:-

Ceres sweat-dropped. She was sitting on the ground with her hands to her temples and her legs crossed. Yukina looked at Ceres, "Did you find them? How far are they? Are they all right?" Ceres sighed and placed her hand in her lap.

"Yes Yukina. I found them. They're facing the Triad right now, though there's some difficulty. One lives by an honor code, he will not hurt and female. Unfortunately, they are facing the only female of the Triad." Ceres explained.

Yukina clasped her hands together, "Oh I hope they are alright!" Ceres smiled, "Don't worry, Yukina. Everything will work out." Yukina prayed that Ceres was right.

-:-

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at Kuwabara, "Oh, a gentleman. A pawn of insecure males seeking to own women." Kuwabara waved his arms franticly, "Woah! I don't know anything about that, okay? Guys just don't fight girls!"

Yusuke stepped forward, "I'll fight with you! Kuwabara yelled at him, "Urameshi, are you serious?" Yusuke answered, "She's a fighter, and she's trying to get in our way! I don't care if she's a girl, or a baby, or somebody's grandmother! I'll still knock her out!"

Yusuke walked forward while Miyuki said, "Oh, I love your style." Miyuki jumped back saying, "It's an equal playing field, anything goes." Yusuke responded, "Let me check first to make sure." With that he ran forward and jumped into the air at the same time as Miyuki.

Miyuki landed crouched on the ground with her arms across her chest and her eyes shut, while Yusuke landed on his feet. Miyuki yelled at Yusuke, "You pervert! What was that?" Yusuke turned around and simply said, "Now I know."

Kuwbara asked, "Uh, I don't get it. What just happened?" Yusuke yelled out, "Hey, lady! You've got no chance of winning this fight!" Miyuki yelled back at Yusuke while she took a strand of her and created a whip, "Oh shut up!"

Miyuki slashed at Yusuke with her whip and managed to knock him off his feet. Miyuki yelled, "Never would have done that if I were a man!" Miyuki wrapped her whip around Yusuke's neck while Botan asked, "What does she mean by that?"

Kuwabara answered, "I don't know." Suddenly Kuwabara remembered the fight between Yusuke and Miyuki.

**Flashback**

Yusuke and Miyuki charged at each other and jumped into the air. As they were passing each other Yusuke's hand grabbed Miyuki's breast.

**End Flashback**

Kuwabara looked disgusted, "Oh my god! I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's…uh…um…What a jerk! You deserve to get choked Urameshi!"

Miyuki pulled on the whip and jumped through the roof.

* * *

Reiko: This is a little something I'm going to be doing from now on.

_Fun Fact: Kurama's Japanese voice actor, Megumi Ogata, also voiced Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon._

Reiko: Explains a lot doesn't it? Goodbye!


End file.
